


【AWM绝地求生】白色情人节

by Ander324



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ander324/pseuds/Ander324
Relationships: 祁炀, 祁醉/于炀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【AWM绝地求生】白色情人节

于炀这几天又在加时训练了。

不是为了准备比赛，也不是在练习新打法，他只是单纯的想把三月十四那天给空出来。

在素质广场等开始的时候，于炀摸了摸左边耳机，嘴角不自主地往上挑。

正在看直播的粉丝们一下子来了精神：

【哎哎！我是不是瞎了？？Youth笑了？？】

【怎么个意思呢？我们炀神又不是面瘫，还不能笑了？炀神笑得真好看！】

【不是！他除了跟祁队打的时候笑过，在祁队退役的时候哭过，被祁队调戏的时候害羞过，你有看过他除冷漠以外的其他任何表情吗？？】

【炀炀，最近有什么开心事吗！跟姆妈们讲讲？XD】

【炀神对我笑了啊啊啊啊啊！！！老公我爱你！！！】

……

于炀抿了抿唇，欲言又止，几次挣扎，到底没好意思说。

于炀左耳上带了个耳钉，祁醉前些天送的。

某退役选手不像他们几个主力队员要每天训练保持手感，自转二线以后，祁醉每天都有大把时间，今天想想什么时候拉着于炀去美国扯证，明天又在考虑等于炀退役俩人去哪国定居，某种意义上说，祁醉其实也挺忙的。

前几天，祁醉不知道从哪搞了对耳钉，样式是于炀喜欢的，闪亮亮的外表，简单的造型，带在耳朵上既好看又不那么高调。于炀当即就带上了，可没高兴多久，祁醉就亲手把它摘了下来。

于炀：“？”

祁醉笑的温柔：“咱俩现在不是情侣么？”

于炀红着耳廓点点头。

祁醉：“情侣就该有个情侣的样子。”

于炀不明白带个耳钉怎么就没有情侣的样子了。

祁醉拿出了手机，解释：“你看这个白色手机，我有，你也有吧？”

祁醉亮出了手表，继续：“你再看这个手表，你有，我也有吧？”

祁醉再扯了扯队服：“你再看这件衣服，咱俩现在是天天穿情侣装吧？”

于炀窒息：“队长……这是队服，全一队都有……”

祁醉漠然：“你跟他们是情侣么？”

于炀摇头。

祁醉满意了：“那不就得了，咱俩的是情侣装，他们的那是撞衫，还是撞的不知死活的那种……”

卜那那路过，正巧听到这么一句，当即就嚷嚷着要跟祁醉pk，那声如洪钟的，整个三楼都被惊动了。

于是，会议室再次灯火通明。

贺小旭一个头两个大，自祁醉退役后，原来量的静音口服液都不够喝的，老畜生压抑太久，没骚个几年肯定是不过瘾的，贺小旭琢磨着要不要再买几盒安神液备着，烦躁道：“那你到底送不送！”

祁醉点头：“送。”

贺小旭：“那你就让他带！”

祁醉皱眉：“我说你是不是还没搞懂我意思？我跟于炀是情侣，情侣就该带情侣的东西，耳钉虽小，可代表的意义就大了。”

辛巴听的云里雾里，多嘴问了句：“有什么大意义吗？”

祁醉笑笑，他正想怎么引出话题，可巧辛巴就撞了上来。祁醉伸出揣在兜里的手，拿起放在桌子上的手机，耐心解释：“你看这个戒指，你再看这个手表，还有这个手机，都是一对一对的吧？”

辛巴点头。

“不单是这三样。”祁醉又指了指他和于炀房间的方向，道，“现在我和你们于队的所有东西都是成双成对的，趁着我在，你们可以去看看，不过只能在门口观望，不准进去，私人领地意识你们还是得有。”

一队众人果断摇头，没人对这个感兴趣。

祁醉遗憾着摇头：“难得给你们个机会，怎么还不要呢？单身久了，也该看看别人的甜蜜生活，滋润滋润饥渴的内心……”

贺小旭抓狂，要不是祁醉现在是大老板，他能立马给他扔出去。

贺小旭咬牙道：“说不说正事了？哎不对现在也不是正事……”

“怎么就不是正事了？”祁醉一板一眼，有理有据，“耳钉这个事，可小可大。

“往小了说，那是我没算准，挑了个非情侣款的，知情人士知道这是我送你们于队的，带着也就带着了。

“可往大了说呢？粉丝们不知道吧？她们在一对一对的情侣款里找到这么个独来独往的，她们怎么想？她们会不会以为这是我俩分手的前奏？觉得自己有机会了？”

贺小旭彻底崩溃：“没人会这么想好吧？！谁会注意一个耳钉！！”

祁醉被人打断，不满地“啧”了声，贺小旭瞬间闭嘴。

祁醉清了清嗓子，继续道：“再者，今天耳钉不是情侣款，明天就有可能是手机，后天就有可能是手表，再后天戒指也危险了……长此以往下去，我俩还能有一个东西是情侣款吗？

“没有情侣款的情侣能叫情侣吗？

“都不能叫做情侣了，那跟分了有什么区别？

“都没区别了，分手那不就是必然的事了？”祁醉瞬间上升到了团队存亡问题，摆正了神色，“我俩一分手，撤资的撤资，离队的离队，HOG还要不要了？”

祁醉分析的头头是道，老实人辛巴被唬得一愣一愣的，忙接话道：“是啊！那这个耳钉就不能带！”

辛巴看向于炀，义正言辞：“于队，虽然我平常都听你的，但这回不行，这个耳钉你不能带！”

于炀：“……”

卜那那早听不下去了，胖胖的手搭上辛巴的肩膀，痛苦捂脸：“孩子，以后出门得牢牢跟着哥哥们，别被人卖了还帮他数钱。”

贺小旭气若游丝，几乎坐不住。赖华扶了他一把，骂骂咧咧的下楼了，最近又来了一批青训生，他忙的死臭，没功夫看祁醉发骚。

祁醉嗤笑：“恋爱期的患得患失你们没法懂，要不怎么叫单身狗呢。”

于炀看看双眼发黑的贺小旭，有点不忍心，而且祁醉的左一句情侣右一句情侣听得他双耳发热，于炀抿抿唇，犹豫道：“队长，那我不带了，让大家回去训练吧？”

话是这么说，可他是真的很喜欢。

不单是耳钉的样式，只要是祁醉送的，他都喜欢，都想要。

但他如果坚持要带，今天这事儿可能就没法了了。

于炀再三权衡利弊，最终还是做了妥协。

祁醉没点头也没摇头，就这么坐着，会议室里一片死寂。

“那什么，我就说一句。”老凯举了个手，小声逼逼，“耳钉不是情侣款，你们带出情侣的味道不就成了？”

祁醉眼睛一亮，示意他继续。

老凯顶着祁醉的死亡凝视，硬着头皮给这对一言不合就威胁到战队存亡的大佬情侣出谋划策：“耳钉，祁队一个带左耳，于队一个带右耳，你俩有福同享有难同当有耳钉一起带，这样成不成？”

卜那那一拍大腿，起身：“成！那可太成了！”

卜那那一把夺过祁醉手里的耳钉，一人一个的分给祁醉于炀，挺了挺肚子清了清嗓：“那什么，天长地久有尽时，此情绵绵无绝期。祁醉，于炀，我宣布你们现在可以为对方佩戴耳钉了！”

老凯跟着帮腔：“此时此刻，我们都是见证人！来，让我们为这对爱侣献上最诚挚的掌声！”

贺小旭已经放弃挣扎，颤颤巍巍地鼓了。辛巴兴高采烈的，一边鼓掌一边祝幸福。

祁醉眼里带笑，他跟于炀本来就邻着坐，这会儿更是欺身一步凑到于炀跟前，小声道：“小哥哥，我给你带耳钉了，愿不愿意？”

于炀脸颊爆红，他烦死卜那那老凯这对看热闹不嫌事大的吃瓜群众，可偏偏对祁醉说不出一个“不”字，他抬头看了眼祁醉，忍着羞赧，点了头。

卜那那老凯在一边笑着欷歔，等祁醉给于炀带好了，又开始催于炀：“小队长，到你了！早点给祁队带上早点去训练！”

于炀心里发誓晚上一定要给他俩加训，可一对上祁醉期待的笑眼就又心软了，他抬起手，凑到祁醉耳边，小心翼翼的把耳钉扣上了祁醉耳垂。

闪亮亮的耳钉带在祁醉耳朵上很是好看，于炀不知道自己带着是什么样的，但一想到他跟祁醉带的是同一对耳饰，耳廓忍不住又红了。

这是祁醉送的耳钉，而且是一人带一个的那种，世界上再也找不出第二对的那种。

就这样，一副小小的耳钉让于炀从几天前高兴到了现在。

于炀摸着左耳，心里还是暖暖的。原本他带的是右边耳朵，可那晚睡前祁醉愣是跟他换了个位置带，说什么男左女右，说什么虽然他自己不信这个，可还是舍不得于炀吃亏，然后半哄诱半强迫的，逼着于炀给换了过来。

于炀心里发涨，这个人，怎么就这么好呢。

游戏已经开始了，于炀回神，标了个点就往下跳。

卜那那的声音从耳机传来：“哟小队长，今天怎么这么冲？第一把就机场？谁惹你了？胖哥哥帮你教训他！”

于炀啧嘴，心道：你和老凯。

那晚到底没加训，祁醉那天太高兴了，早早地拉着于炀下了机，关上门就开始进行某项不可为外人道的激烈运动，弄得于炀整整留了三天的耳根红印子。

于炀越想越觉着羞，一梭子把屋顶上的陪练打了个透心凉。

大概是感觉出于炀为什么这么大火气，卜那那也不敢再瞎逼逼，忙跟老凯藏头缩尾，夹着尾巴做人，生怕于炀一个不小心把他俩当鸟打了。

于炀没空理他们，他心里想着另外的事。

再过几天就是三月十四了，传说中的白色情人节。

情人节那天他跟祁醉没过成。那天贺小旭一早就拉着他俩去谈赞助，直到傍晚才回基地，累了一天祁醉也舍不得再折腾于炀，早早的就睡了，祁醉倒觉得没什么，反正爱对了人情人节每天都过。

但于炀不愿意。

于炀从小没过过什么好日子，别家小孩蹦蹦跳跳过节的时候，小于炀正为如何生存想破了脑袋。现在好不容易才有了个可以一起过节庆祝的人，于炀想好好珍惜。

可他又实在不知道该怎么过，他没这个经历，也没人教过他。

于炀心里藏着事，一早上下来没开过几次口。

休息时间一到，卜那那老凯架上辛巴就逃出了训练室，那速度简直可以媲美人型摩托。

祁醉今天跟贺小旭签约去了，并不在基地。

没人过来插科打浑，于炀心下愈发烦躁，坐在空无一人的训练室里，点开了手机百度。

【情人节跟男朋友怎么过？】

于炀本着认真学习的态度，一条一条翻过去。

1.手工做巧克力

不行，这个太磨叽，而且他跟祁醉都不喜欢巧克力。排除。

2.看电影

这个或许可以。

于炀打开美团扫了眼最近的电影，没几秒就被满屏的傻白甜恋爱题材逼出了界面。放弃。

3.游乐场

情人节游乐场最多的就是人，况且上次六一他跟祁醉已经去过了，没什么意思。还是不行。

……

于炀烦躁的滑着手机界面，怎么就没个合适的呢。

飞速滑动的屏幕偶然出现了一两个字母，于炀最近正在学英语，下意识的停留翻译：

【doi，情趣play】

于炀读出了声，然后英语水平突飞猛进的于队长脸颊瞬间爆红。

这！这……

这好像……还可以……

年轻的于队脸红耳朵也红，但这架不住他想开车的心。

于炀拍了拍发红的脸，按下满心羞赧，仔细琢磨起来。

祁醉有车有房又有钱，物质生活一样不缺，于炀能想到的东西他都有，而且祁醉除了电子竞技外似乎也没其他什么特别热衷的爱好，于炀实在想不出还能送些什么东西给祁醉。

但这事儿就不一样了……

什么都不缺的男朋友要非说缺点什么……

那恐怕就只剩下那颗欲求不满的心了。

于炀打定主意，脸红着打开了淘宝。

女装肯定不行，先不说祁醉接不接受，他自己就先受不了。

禁锢……第一次就玩这么大是不是不太好？先算了……

萌宠……

于炀想起自己“帝国狼狗”的称号，好不容易退下的红晕又一点一点爬了回来。

于炀点开链接，扫了眼各色各样的耳朵尾巴铃铛锁链，最后在一套灰黑色狼狗套装上驻了足。

于炀攥了攥拳。

那就……这个吧……

【系统提示：购买成功。】

傍晚，祁醉回来了，到基地的时候于炀正在跑毒，祁醉没打扰他，点开微信发了一条信息。

Drunk：小哥哥，休息了来一下会议室，有好东西给你。

于炀训练的时候没有看手机的习惯，等他看到祁醉这条信息已经是半个小时以后的事了。

于炀看看时间，心里有点着急。他快速解决完手头这局，瞟了眼排名就退出了游戏，然后简单总结了下刚才那局几个比较严重的失误点，给一队三人留了休息时间，自己急急忙忙的起身去找祁醉了。

“小Youth现在是越来越有队长风范了。”卜那那靠着电竞椅，感慨于炀这一番行云流水的操作，“都急着找男朋友了还不忘先安排后事……”

“是说……”老凯跟着点头，“我原本还怕会不适应，现在来看完全就是多虑了，整一个年轻版祁队。

“唉你说，Youth以后也会变成于·职业终结者·炀吗？”

“看这架势，难说……”

被奶成未来职业终结者的于炀快速来到会议室，到门口时，于炀平复了下呼吸，抬手轻轻敲了下门，“队长，你还在吗？”

里面没人应，但下一秒门就开了。

祁醉倚着门框，嘴角含笑：“于队，训练结束了？”

于炀轻轻点了点头：“嗯。”

于炀抬眼看了眼祁醉，怕他等久了不高兴，小声解释：“你发我信息的时候我没看见，让你等太久了，对不……”

话没说完，嘴唇就被祁醉用食指抵住了。

祁醉一天没见于炀，本来就想的紧，偏偏人前比谁都要刚的帝国狼犬一到他面前就成了个软到没边的小奶狗，祁醉被撩的没脾气，扫了眼走廊，没人，迅速在于炀唇上偷了个香，牵上童养媳的手就往屋里走。

“什么毛病？跟自己老公这么客套？”祁醉让于炀坐到桌子上，卡进于炀双腿中间耍流氓。

祁醉点点自己嘴唇，含笑示意：“过来涨涨记性。”

于炀脸红了，但也没拒绝，慢慢凑到祁醉跟前，轻轻啄吻。

现在的于炀已经彻底从负性情节中走出来了，跟祁醉做亲密举动时，有时甚至会十分主动。

祁醉看着主动又害臊的于炀眼中带笑，不多时就夺回了主动权，他不耐烦浅尝辄止的触碰，上来就直接深吻，直把于炀亲得喘不上气才算结束。

祁醉舔掉于炀嘴角来不及吞下的银丝，没事人似的拿过桌上的文件，笑道：“看看，这是什么？”

于炀低头抿了抿唇，接过：“是赞助合约吗？”

祁醉点头：“是，HOG PUBG分部的队长太有潜力，品牌商直接跟我们签了五年合约。”

说着，祁醉无赖似的挑了挑于炀的下巴，调笑道：“炀神，现在整个HOG都靠你赚钱呢，求带飞啊小哥哥。”

于炀知道签约肯定没祁醉说的那么轻松，可还是架不住祁醉故意放低的声线，红了脸，“明明就是你……”

“嘘——”

祁醉靠近于炀，头杵在他颈间，轻轻搂住了他，“不说这些了，快让我抱抱，都一天了……”

于炀听话闭嘴，同时往前倾了倾身体，抬手圈上祁醉的脖颈，一手搭在他肩上，一手顺毛似的在祁醉发间轻抚。

祁醉一笑，说不辛苦是假的，但就冲着这慰藉，再辛苦也值了。

祁醉收紧了搂在于炀腰间的手，尽心享受这温情的时刻。

腻歪了近十分钟，于炀想起下午买的东西，红了脸，犹犹豫豫，小声问道：“队长，你下周四晚上，有时间吗？”

祁醉退了一步，微微拉开些距离，看向于炀：“有，怎么了？”

于炀：“有个礼物……想给你。”

祁醉眼睛瞬间亮了，以往于炀送他东西都不带预告的，这会儿居然提前说了，祁醉好奇：“是什么？能现在说么？”

于炀脸红到脖子根，猛烈摇头。

祁醉有点遗憾，但又十分期待：“那我那天需要准备些什么吗？比如提前告诉大家让他们有个心理准备？或者去借个摄影团队来拍照？记录一下美好时刻……”

于炀脸红脖子粗，他怕祁醉一高兴真的在宿舍摆满摄像头，万一被人发现自己买了情趣用具，那他到时候是真的没脸见人了，忙打断道：“不不不不用，千万别！你人来，就，就好了。”

祁醉点点头，但他实在开心，很想找个人讲讲，想了想，不死心道：“花落也不能说吗？”

祁醉另外强调了下：“他是我俩的忠实CP粉，天天等着吃糖呢。”

于炀：“……”

于炀直觉觉得花队长并不会喜欢听这个。

如果放到平时，祁醉这么坚持，于炀顺水推舟可能也就答应了，但这事儿非比寻常，于炀实在没脸让人知道。

于炀上前一步，主动抬头亲了亲祁醉的下巴，讨饶似的小声讷讷：“队长……这次就别了吧……”

撒娇的于队杀伤力太大，祁醉彻底没了脾气，既然不给说，那就要付出相应的报酬，他扣住于炀的后脑勺，把人压向自己，不由分说地覆上于炀的唇，连本带利的讨来了封口费。

……

三月十四很快就到了，祁醉从这天早上睁眼起床开始，心情就好的不得了。

好不容易熬到了下午，祁醉抬手看看手表，距离跟于炀约定的时间只剩下不到四个小时，祁醉心里实在高兴，连带着看一队众人都顺眼了不少。

祁醉拍拍卜那那的肚子，和蔼道：“那那，最近是不是瘦了？”

卜那那面无表情：“今早刚称了，我又重了2公斤谢谢。”

祁醉恍若未闻，转头看向老凯：“老凯，最近气色好像好了不少。”

老凯暂时忘记自己快掉到下巴的黑眼圈，违心道谢：“谢祁队。”

祁醉点头，又把目光投向了辛巴。

懵懂的辛巴一脸期待，祁队会怎么夸自己！

祁醉笑笑：“记住，你于队是我的。”

辛巴：“？？？”

于炀痛苦捂脸，之前辛巴屁颠屁颠跟着自己去厕所那事儿祁醉还记着呢……

于炀扯了扯祁醉衣角，小声扯开话题：“队长，我们晚上吃什么？”

祁醉不再理会嘤出声的辛巴，转身认真思考起来：“要出去吃吗？吃海鲜？”

于炀想想自己等会儿还要准备的东西，微微红了脸，摇头道：“还是……叫外卖吧。”

祁醉点头：“小龙虾吧？也好久没吃了。”

于炀其实并不在意吃什么，他现在满脑子都是自己藏在衣橱里的小用物，闻言胡乱点了头。

卜那那当即就不乐意了，忙拍桌板道：“哎哎，怎么的呢？就你俩吃？我们这一群大活人没份呢？”

祁醉心情太好，懒得跟卜那那一般见识，下单的时候顺手多点了五份，卜那那嘴角一咧：“感谢祁爸爸。”

祁醉嗤笑：“请你们吃大餐了你们就得心怀感念，吃完了好好训练，晚上有事没事都别来打扰我跟你们于队。”

卜那那吃人嘴短，忙把守门的活给揽了，拍拍胸脯道：“放心，包在我身上！凌晨两点前保证三楼卧室区没人，你俩爱干嘛干嘛，叫多大声都没人理你们，赞助商爸爸的耳机隔音效果不是盖的。”

于炀腾地红了脸，有些站不住，磕巴着往位置上走：“我……我再练两局。”

祁醉笑骂了卜那那两句，下楼替于炀指导青训生去了。

晚上九点，祁醉准时出现在于炀房间门口。

为表庄重，祁醉特意换上月初新买的迪奥新款西服，出门前也特意梳了个大狼奔，十分的人模狗样。

祁醉整了整衣领，敲响了于炀的房门：“于队，是我，请问能进来吗？”

于炀不知道在干什么，并没有来开门，祁醉只听到一声含糊且磕巴的“请，请进，门没锁”，便没了下文。

祁醉皱眉，随即释然一笑。

小狼崽子，都学会欲擒故纵了。

既然屋主已经同意，那也没什么可顾及的了，祁醉转动门把，进了门。

不同于亮堂的走廊，于炀房里没开顶灯，唯一亮着的床头暖灯还被转角的墙遮去了一半，昏暗的环境让祁醉一时间无法适应。祁醉眯了眯眼，等他看清楚屋内情形，彻底呆愣。

带着狼耳发箍的于炀安静的坐在床上。

一丝不挂。

祁醉下意识扣上了门锁，喉结不自主的上下滚动：“宝贝儿，你这是……做什么呢。”

他从没见过这样子的于炀。

床头暖灯是屋里唯一的光源，橙黄的灯光衬得于炀的皮肤愈发白皙。不同于祁醉常年锻炼的好身材，年轻的于队身上还透露着一股属于少年人的单薄，一动不动坐在床上的样子甚至还带着几分可怜。于炀没把头发扎起，略长的发丝散落在颈间，若有若无的遮去了带在脖颈的黑色项圈。由于只穿了一条三角内裤的缘故，于炀局促的把手放在腿间，遮去春光的同时也留给人无限遐想。

祁醉脑子发涨，恨不得就此把于炀拆吞入腹。他眼里带火，又仔细看了看，于炀腰间还系着一根类似于皮带的东西，祁醉没见过这个，正分心思考这是个什么东西，于炀垂眸，动了动身体，满脸红晕地低低喊了声：

“主人……”

祁醉一怔，意识到于炀说了什么后浑身血液直奔下三路而去！

祁醉几次深呼吸才堪堪控制住呼啸而来的兽欲，哑声道：“于队，问你呢，你干什么呢？”

于炀臊的全身都红了，奈何耿直的于队不懂退缩。

说好了要给祁醉礼物，决定了要让祁醉开心，那不管再怎么难为情，都不能半路放弃。

于炀烦躁的抓了抓头发，一面在心里默默唾弃自己不争气，一面壮着胆子起身走向祁醉：“主人……你回来啦……”

祁醉额上青筋暴起，但他不想就这么办了于炀。

毕竟是于队费心尽力准备的礼物，总得好好品尝，物尽其用才行。

祁醉闭了闭眼，压下一脑门的干柴烈火，竭力不去看那两条白晃晃的大长腿，努力把目光放在于炀腰以上的部位，这才看清那根皮带是怎么回事。

与其说那是皮带，不如说是一个用来垂挂尾巴的固定器。

黑色皮革缠着于炀劲瘦的腰身，身后毛茸茸的灰黑色大尾巴随着于炀的脚步一晃一晃。由于没有骨架支撑，尾巴只能自然垂挂在于炀腰后，走一下晃一下，左右摇摆的样子像是在他腿间玩抓迷藏。

祁醉看的入迷，于炀却微不可查地皱了皱眉。

这尾巴坐着的时候没太大感觉，但一站起身，它的存在感就直线上升。人造绒毛随着他的脚步在后臀和大腿根部肆意蹭着，时有时无的丝丝痒意让他心头蹿了股无名邪火。

于炀小声“啧”了声，伸手就去抓身后的尾巴，却不想被祁醉半路拦截。

祁醉把于炀扯进怀里，一手摸搓着于炀的后腰，一手握住了还在来回晃动的大尾巴，带着情欲的沙哑嗓音在于炀耳边响起：“宝贝儿，想干什么？嗯？”

耳边的热气让于炀下意识缩了缩脖子，于炀低声讷讷：“痒……”

“痒？”祁醉拿起尾巴扫了扫于炀的腿根，明知故问道：“这儿痒？”

“唔……”

于炀双腿一软，险些站不住。

于炀扒着祁醉的肩膀，求饶道：“队长……别、别这样……”

祁醉没听见似的，原本在腿根作恶的尾巴愈发放肆，直往腿间扫去。

于炀双腿发颤，丝丝密密的绒毛隔着布料若有若无的扫过会阴和前端，祁醉原本在腰间流连的手也不知何时溜到了股间，沿着股沟上下滑动。

于炀羞愤地闭上眼，又酥又痒的触碰让他来了感觉。于炀攥住祁醉的西服，把头埋进祁醉颈间，前倾的姿势让他几乎把所有的重量都依附在了祁醉身上。于炀小声抽气，咬唇尽力不让自己发出臊人的呻吟。

祁醉沉声笑笑，手上的动作却变本加厉起来，他一手仍在股间游荡，另一手带着尾巴沿着腰际来到于炀已有些抬头的前端，为了能让尾巴有施展身手的空间，祁醉甚至故意退了一步，空出些缝隙后直接拿尾巴在顶端狠狠扫过，惹得于炀一阵惊呼：

“啊！队长……”

祁醉不满道：“宝贝儿，叫我什么呢？”

于炀抬头，下身的刺激让他短暂地失神，朦胧的双眼望了祁醉好一会儿才领悟到他的意思。于炀抿抿唇，忍着羞赧喊道：“主人……”

祁醉满意一笑，低头在于炀耳畔亲吻，“乖。”

酥痒感随着祁醉的轻笑亲吻遍布了于炀全身。于炀感觉自己全身每一个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣着这还远远不够。

于炀腆着脸重新贴上祁醉，轻轻蹭着祁醉已经鼓起的下身，学着他在他耳边轻声问道：“礼物……喜欢吗……”

祁醉一愣，随即双眼发红，就着这个姿势半蹲下身，托起于炀的臀部就把人抱了起来，快步走向床沿，本就按捺不住的情欲被于炀激了个彻底，说出的话都带着火星子：“喜欢，喜欢极了！”

祁醉抱着于炀上床，急切又轻柔地把于炀放到床上后直接俯下身，不等于炀反应，隔着内裤轻咬住于炀早已勃起的下半身。

“啊……”

突如其来的变故让于炀猛的出声，祁醉唇齿的温度透过布料细细密密的传来，沾上唾液的内裤更加贴合皮肤，几乎能勾勒出小于炀顶端的伞状。

于炀死死地攥着床单，隔着布料的触碰虽不及濡湿的口腔来的真切，却让他更加敏感，原本用来遮羞的内裤再也没了作用，被祁醉亲吻舔弄过的丝丝线线此刻全都带上了情色的意味。

于炀不断的喘息着，祁醉的齿尖沿着茎身轻轻划动，唇齿与布料的每一次细小摩擦都让他轻颤不已，尤其是当祁醉舔咬到顶端穴口时，那隔着柔绵的丝丝痒意仿佛一下子被放大开来，迅速扩散到全身每一处，如同万蚁噬身般难捱至极。

“宝贝儿，出水了……”

于炀一怔，他被祁醉弄得舒服，不知不觉间竟分泌出了不少前列腺液，于炀腾地红了脸，但又舍不得推开祁醉，只能自欺欺人般捂上脸，闷闷地讨饶：“别、别看……”

祁醉轻笑，轻扯于炀的手臂道：“跟自己老公有什么不好意思的，放手，让我亲亲你。”

于炀还是不好意思，但比不过想要祁醉亲吻的念头，没捂一会儿，就犹犹豫豫的放下了手。

祁醉会心一笑，起身覆上于炀，温温柔柔的吻上了自己可人疼的小男朋友，同时也不忘手上的动作，趁于炀一个不注意，褪下了他身上仅剩的白色内裤。

“嗯……”

空气中的凉意让于炀下意识地蜷腿，却被祁醉一把按住。

祁醉贴着于炀的嘴唇，蛊惑道：“别动，让我摸摸你。”

于炀一顿，蜷缩的双腿慢慢开出一条缝隙，默许了按在自己腿上的手的入侵。

祁醉勾了勾唇，伸手抚上小于炀，有技巧的上下套弄起来。

“宝贝儿，腿再张开点，后面摸不到啊……”

于炀脸红的要滴出血来，祁醉温柔的套弄让他忍不住浑身轻颤，仅是这样带着情欲的爱抚就让他有了想射的欲望，此时的于炀比任何时候都渴望得到祁醉的触碰，闻言既羞耻又听话的张大了双腿，股间的嫩穴随着姿势的改变彻底暴露在空气中，一览无余。

祁醉低声一笑，床上的炀神是真的坦诚到没边，自己说什么他就做什么，简直是予取予求，任凭宰割。

祁醉撕开一包ky，沾上两指就往股缝探去。

一周三次的实战经验使得祁醉对于炀的身体了如指掌，沾上润滑液的指尖在于炀股缝中央轻轻打转，时有时无地扫过粉红褶皱，余下的三指也同样辛勤，就着打转的弧度不停地在于炀股尖轻抚慢搓。

于炀被祁醉弄的轻喘不断，原本紧闭的肉穴也隐隐有了松动的倾向。祁醉不再停留于表面，宽大修长的手覆上于炀的双峰，伸出一指便向着秘穴轻轻按下。

“嗯……”

外物的侵入使得肉穴下意识地缩紧，但于炀其实并不疼，适应了最初的异物感，秘穴很快就吞下了全部指节。

祁醉俯下身，奖励般的亲了亲于炀敏感的胯骨，趁着于炀喘息的功夫，顺势推入了第二指。

两指进入，接下来的事就方便多了。

祁醉轻车熟路的找到于炀前列腺的位置，朝着最敏感的一点轻轻一按，于炀就忍不住呻吟出声：

“啊……”

全身最为脆弱的两处被人牢牢掌控，祁醉带有薄茧的手顺着于炀的茎体上下撸动，温热的指节不但摩搓着茎体表面，有时还会掠过顶端敏感的穴口，就连下垂的囊袋也被悉心照顾着，身后的两指更加放肆，一下一下的朝着前列腺按去，坚韧的指甲在每次进攻时都会擦过柔软湿润的肠壁，有时甚至会故意勾起或撑开，肆意侵占着更多不属于它的领地。

于炀躲也不是不躲也不是，往前是温柔的五指圈套，往后是令人头皮发麻的前列腺按摩，下身的双重刺激让于炀本能的寻找依靠。

于炀迷迷糊糊的搭上祁醉的肩膀，急切又害羞地乞求着：“队长……嗯……亲亲我……”

祁醉忍无可忍，身下人毫无防备的姿势本就让他饥渴难耐，于炀带着欲望的声声喘息更是让他下体发胀，祁醉眼里冒火，闻言一边继续手上的动作，一边一路从胯骨舔弄到胸膛，两颗肉粒挺立在空气中，祁醉安慰似的一边一个的亲吻了下，便沿着于炀的脖颈，寻到薄唇就覆了上去。

祁醉就像是头多日不曾进食的雄狮，撬开于炀的唇齿就往深处探去，两颊上颚或舌下，没有一处能有幸逃脱，强硬的进攻让于炀喘不上气，只能张着嘴巴让对方肆意妄为，来不及吞下的银丝顺着诱人的下颌线缓缓流下，淫迷又勾人。

于炀被亲到几乎大脑缺氧时祁醉才放开了他。祁醉顺着银丝留下的痕迹，贴着于炀的脸一点一点舔吻过去，吻到耳边时，祁醉含住了于炀的耳垂，灵活的舌尖顺着耳廓的方向来到了耳屏处，挑逗性地舔弄几下，对着耳道轻吹了一口气，“于队，该射了吧？我这还硬着呢……”

说着下流地用下身对着于炀的穴口顶了顶，可怜的于队现在哪里受得住这样的刺激，他现在是全身上下一丝不挂了，可祁醉还西装革履着呢，潮湿的热气喷洒在耳边颈间，纹路不平的布料划过顶端，体内的手指又不怀好意的对着前列腺重重按下，三重折磨下，于炀当即丢盔弃甲，一颤一颤的样子活像条砧板上的鱼，除了大口呼吸，其他什么都做不了。

白色浊液尽数涌出，高潮过后的身体柔软无比，射精结束后，于炀身后的秘穴甚至自主的一开一合起来，原本能容纳两指的小口现在更是能吞下第三指，祁醉没留给于炀太多回神的时间，一边继续扩张一边褪下自己的西裤，待于炀呼吸稍稍平复，祁醉箍着于炀的腰身让他转了个方向，贴上于炀的后背就把自己缓缓送入肖想已久的穴口。

“啊……”

滚烫坚硬的柱体刚进去一个头，于炀就倒吸了一口气。倒不是因为疼，而是高潮后余韵尤在，本就敏感的肠壁这会儿更加受不住刺激，趴跪的姿势使得穴口没有一丝躲避的可能。祁醉一手抚上于炀的右肩，一手把剩下的ky尽数涂抹到还在体外的茎身上，然后沉下身，温柔又强硬地把自己全部送入于炀体内。

“啊…………”

“嗯……”

不留空隙的结合使得两人喟叹不已，温润的内壁牢牢吸附着祁醉，后入的姿势让祁醉进的又深又全，于炀刚射过的半软性器由于祁醉的进入又颤巍巍地立起来，股间多余的润滑剂随着体位的改变顺着于炀的腿根慢慢流下，身后的大尾巴不知什么时候被祁醉放到了后腰上，细腻的绒毛一根一根的贴上于炀的腰窝，于炀痒得不行，下意识地伸手摸上后腰，想把尾巴给拿下去。

“别动。”

祁醉不由分说地握住于炀的手让他放回到床上继续撑着，为了惩罚擅作主张的于队，祁醉故意顶了顶下身，虽不用力，但次次往于炀G点顶去，惹得于炀一阵惊呼：

“嗯…………”

敏感点被人肆意顶弄，于炀咬着唇不住摇头，支撑着身体的四肢隐隐颤抖，似乎一个不小心就会脱力倒下。

祁醉环上于炀的腰帮他分担了一部分重量，然后俯身在于炀的右肩上细细亲吻，刻有纹身的皮肤不似其他地方光滑，却有着它独特的魅力。

这是于炀的心。

祁醉眼底发红，他一手撑着床一手抚慰到于炀前身，握住小于炀后不等于炀反应就开始一下一下冲撞起来，囊袋撞在股间发出令人脸红的啪啪声响，力道大的几乎让于炀稳不住身体。

“啊……队长……轻、啊……轻点……”

祁醉凶猛的进攻让于炀带上了哭腔，在体内一进一出的性器牢牢把控着他，硕大的伞部一下一下的撞击着他的欲点，濡湿的肠壁却死死地绞着祁醉，于炀甚至都能感受到祁醉茎体表面凸起的青筋。他被祁醉撞得一晃一晃，被握住的前身也随着身体的晃动在祁醉手中一进一退，祁醉柔软的双唇流连在右肩一带，舌尖沿着纹身的纹路一点一点舔过去，仿佛二次雕刻般，亲自留下他自己的标记。

于炀头皮发麻，一次高潮过后的身体还没完全恢复就开始承受第二轮欢爱，细弱的双臂终是难以支撑过于猛烈的进攻，祁醉挺了数十下后，于炀脱了力，原本杵在床上的手瘫软下去，后臀却因上半身的下陷而更加挺翘，原本安分横在后腰上的大尾巴也顺着斜下的身体慢慢滑下，沿路经过的皮肤被激得起了不少鸡皮疙瘩，于炀忍不住颤动，哑声求饶：“队长……痒……拿、拿下来啊……嗯……”

强烈的进攻随着于炀的讨饶渐渐停下，祁醉就着相连的姿势微微挺起上身，好商好量地同意了于炀的请求：“行，这就拿下来。”

祁醉说到做到，后腰上的触感不复存在，拿尾巴的空隙让于炀有了喘息的时间，他趁机调整呼吸，突然浑身一震！

祁醉把尾巴环成圆直接圈在了于炀的茎身上！

于炀失神地睁大了眼，他急得直摇头，细细密密的柔软绒毛不由分说地贴着他的性器，只是这么僵持着不动作他就已经受不住了，更别说等祁醉进攻后的滋味。

于炀忍住下身的痒意，伸手握住祁醉的手腕，焦急的带着哭腔求饶：“队长！不、不要！”

祁醉温柔的亲吻于炀，却依然用尾巴环着他，下身却也一下一下的动作起来。

“啊……嗯……啊…………”

于炀彻底绷不住声音了，环着茎身的绒毛争先恐后的动作起来，擦过柱体表面掠过顶端穴口，细密的痒意从前端扩散开来，后穴再一次承受撞击，祁醉粗大的茎体完完全全填满了他，前列腺被不停碰撞，快而深的抽插让快感加倍，祁醉到现在也只解开了外套的纽扣，没了外衣束缚的领带垂落下来，随着祁醉的动作前前后后的擦过于炀腰侧，于炀本能的想逃，却被祁醉牢牢箍在原地，他只能瘫软在枕头上，过于刺激的体验让他无法思考，只能由着身上人在他体内无尽讨伐。

高潮前的酥麻感袭来，祁醉却不给于炀再次释放的机会，祁醉停下猛攻，转而有一下没一下地埋进于炀体内。

突然停下的动作让于炀空虚无比，虽然祁醉的物什依然留在体内，但少了快感加持的身体就像是被洒了水的火炉，火苗尤在却怎么也燃不尽兴。

于炀被欲望支配了大脑，平时再怎么说不出口的话再怎么做不出的事现在也已百无禁忌，于炀讨好的主动缩了缩后穴，哑声道：“队长……主人……我想射……”

“给我吧……老公……”

祁醉一愣，随即双眼发红彻底疯狂。

祁醉粗喘一口气，三两下扯下领带脱掉衣服，就着相连的部位让于炀翻了个身，于炀原本趴跪的姿势瞬间变成了仰躺，肠壁围绕体内硬物转了整一圈，敏感的前列腺被祁醉顶着打转摩擦，于炀忍不住惊喘出声，本就沾上淫液的性器又分泌出不少白浊。

祁醉扔掉早已被于炀浸湿的尾巴，空出双手握住于炀的脚踝，动了几下犹不满意，索性用臂弯架起于炀白净的双腿，撑在床上逼它张开到最大程度。

于炀连着几声带有求欢意味的“主人老公”彻底激起了祁醉的兽欲，不等于炀适应新姿势，祁醉张口含住于炀胸前的肉粒就开始冲撞起来。

“啊……啊……嗯……”

“呼……”

温热的气息吐在于炀胸膛，染上情色的急促喘息声传入于炀耳中，一向理智的祁醉此刻也失了神，仅凭着原始的欲望在于炀体内恣意驰骋。于炀心下微动，爱人间的身心交融实在太过美好。于炀用尽最后一丝力气，伸手颤巍巍地环上祁醉的脖颈，他被撞得几乎发不出其他任何声音，只能用手引导着祁醉，让他亲吻他的唇。

祁醉顺着于炀的意思吻上他，缱绻至极缠绵至极，下身的进攻却毫不含糊，一次一次的往于炀敏感点顶去，溢出喉咙的甜腻呻吟被祁醉尽数咽下。

唇舌是腻人的温柔，性爱却是无比激烈。没了支撑的小于炀随着祁醉的进攻一下一下的打在祁醉小腹上，祁醉压低身体，以肉贴肉的形式把小于炀固定在两人的下腹间摩搓。

“Youth，你碰到你自己了……”

“什么？”

于炀一时没反应过来。祁醉笑笑，暂时放开于炀，示意于炀往下看。

于炀低头，这才知道祁醉在说什么。

性器贴在祁醉小腹上的位置正好是祁醉纹上“YOUTH”的位置。

祁醉重新贴上于炀的唇，一边顶弄一边不怀好意的问：“喜欢吗？这个位置？”

于炀羞得说不出话来，但他确实是喜欢的。

这也是祁醉的心啊。

于炀没忍住，眼角流下了一滴清泪，被祁醉及时的温柔吻去。祁醉放下于炀的腿，引导于炀环到自己腰间，解放的双手抚上于炀肩背，轻柔地将他圈入自己怀里。数十下猛烈缠绵的冲撞后，于炀终于释放，粉嫩的茎体喷射出一股又一股浓郁的津液，后穴也因为高潮来临不自主的收缩起来。

祁醉被夹得又爽又尽兴，几十下快速抽插后，也全数交代在于炀体内。

事后，平复了呼吸的两人慵懒的拥在一起。泄了欲的祁醉浑身舒爽，他亲亲于炀的额头，摸了摸于炀仍带在发间的狼耳发箍，为时不晚地调笑道：“想不到炀神还有这癖好。”

于炀抿抿唇，心里藏着一句话没好意思说。

因为有你，它才有机会成为我的喜好。


End file.
